jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 610
Episode 610 is the tenth episode of Season 6 of JayGT, and the tenth and final auditions episode of the season. It came after Episode 609 and before Episode 611. FULL EPISODE Auditioned Vegas Round The 113 non-GB acts that made it through the auditions were all flown to Las Vegas, where the four main judges reviewed their audition tapes and voted to select 80 of these acts to proceed to the Judge Cuts round. Top 80 *'Frank Miles', Daredevil (Y Y Y .) *'Preston Weber', Samoan Fire Knife Dancer (Y Y Y .) *'Yellow Designs Stunt Team', Stunt Bike Team (Y Y Y .) *'The Rhinestone Ropers', Wild West Skill Show (Y Y Y .) *'Sandou Trio Russian Bar', Russian Bar Act (Y Y Y .) *'Kevin Shelley', Martial Artist (Y Y Y .) *'Ryan Andreas', Singer and Pianist (Y Y Y .) *'Daniel Joseph Baker', Singer and Pianist (Y Y Y .) *'Landau Eugene Murphy, Jr.', Singer (Y Y Y .) *'Dezmond Meeks', Singer and Pianist (Y Y Y .) *'Soulman', Singer (Y Y Y .) *'Dani Shay', Lesbian Justin Bieber (Y Y Y .) *'Anna Graceman', Singer and Pianist (Y Y Y .) *'Cindy Chang', Opera Singer (Y M Y Y) *'Landon Swank', Magician (Y Y Y .) *'Scott Alexander', Magician (Y Y Y .) *'Seth Grabel', Acrobatic Magician (Y Y Y .) *'Michael Turco', Magician (Y Y Y .) *'The Elektrolytes', Hip-Hop Dance Group (Y Y Y .) *'West Springfield Dance Team', Dance Group (Y Y Y .) *'Snap Boogie', Dancer (Y Y Y .) *'Beth Ann Robinson', Dancer (Y Y Y .) *'Zuma Zuma', Acrobatic Group (Y Y Y .) *'Summerwind Skippers', Jump Rope Team (Y Y Y .) *'Aeon', Parkour Group (Y Y Y .) *'Gymkana', Acrobatic Group (Y Y Y .) *'Gabe Rocks', Dog Act (Y Y Y .) *'Melissa Villasenor', Comedic Impressionist (Y Y Y .) *'Geechy Guy', Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y .) *'J. Chris Newberg', Comedy Singer/Guitarist (Y Y Y .) *'The Broadway Boys', Vocal Group (Y Y Y .) *'Mona Lisa', Vocal Duo (Y Y Y .) *'The Fiddleheads', Bluegrass Band (Y Y Y .) *'Avery and the Calico Hearts', Vocal Trio (Y Y Y .) *'St. Lukes Bottle Band', Bottle Band (Y Y Y .) *'Boston Typewriter Orchestra', Typewriter Band (Y Y Y .) *'Charles Peachock', Juggler (Y Y Y .) *'Those Funny Little People', Singing/Dancing Gnomes (Y Y Y .) *'The Kinetic King', Chain Reaction Gadget Builder (Y Y Y .) *'Squonk Opera', Operatic Band (Y Y Y .) *'Ian Johnson', Yo-Yoer (Y Y Y .) *'Kalani Basketball Freestyle', Basketball Freestyler (Y Y Y .) *'Matt Wilhelm', Blacklight Biker (Y Y Y .) *'Fantastic Fig and Cat', Magician and Dancer (Y M Y Y) *'Illusionist Brett Daniels', Magician (Y Y M Y) *'The Body Poets', Dance Group (M Y Y Y) *'Miami All Stars', Dance Group (Y M Y Y) *'Fatally Unique', Dance Group (Y M Y Y) *'Steven Retchless', Pole Dancer (Y M Y Y) *'Chicago's Ultimate Tumblers', Tumbling Team (Y M Y Y) *'Duo Aero', Trapeze Artists (Y Y M Y) *'Johnny Di Domenico', Impersonator (Y Y X Y) *'POPLYFE', Band (Y M Y Y) *'Taylor Davis', Singer and Guitarist (Y M M Y) *'Sadie', Singer (Y M Y M) *'Necessary Diva', Opera Singer (Y M M Y) *'Monét', Singer (Y M M Y) *'The Halls of Magic', Magicians (M M Y Y) *'Attack Dance Crew', Dance Group (M Y M Y) *'TNC Elite', Clogging Group (Y M Y M) *'Brennan Figari', Aerialist (M M Y Y) *'Al "The Human Knot"', Contortionist (M Y M Y) *'Vegas Birds', Parrot Act (Y M M Y) *'Jesse the Jack Russell', Dog Act (Y M M Y) *'Remedy', Vocal Group (Y M M Y) *'Ten31 Productions', Novelty Act (M Y M Y) *'Thomas John', Juggler (Y Y M M) *'Meet Me at Fairfax and 3rd', Singer and Pianist/Acrobat (M M Y Y) *'Captain & Maybelle', Sideshow Performers (Y M M M) *'Rafael & Katia', Magic Duo (M M M Y) *'The Art of Teknique', Dance Trio (Y M M M) *'John Pizzi', Ventriloquist (M M M Y) *'Jammin Jay Lamont', Stand-up Comedian (M M M Y) *'Jen Seaman', Stand-up Comedienne (M M M Y) *'Mike Stone and the Kritikal Band', Band (M M M Y) *'Narcissister', Dancer (M Y M M) *'The Daring Jones Duo', Trapeze Artists (X M Y Y) *'Kevin Colis', Singer and Guitarist (Y X M Y) *'Tricky Jackson', Dancing Bodybuilder (Y X M Y) *'Goowin's Balloowins', Balloon Storyteller (X Y Y M) Eliminated *'Harold Early', Singer and Pianist (X X X .) *'Ooh La La Cosabellas', Burlesque Dance Group (X X X .) *'Marylee', Singer and Pianist (M X X X) *'Kelsey Nord', Singer (X M X X) *'Sally Gould Dancers', Dance Group (X X M X) *'Lil' T', Dancer (M X X X) *'Shemika Charles', Limbo Dancer (X X Y X) *'Breena Bell', Contortionist Dancer (X M X X) *'Illumni Men's Chorale', Chorale (X X M M) *'4Play', Vocal Group (M X M X) *'Brett Pemberton', Singer and Guitarist (M X M M) *'Rachel Zamstein,' Singer and Guitarist (M X M M) *'Purrfect Angelz', Dance Group (M M M X) *'LD Dance Company', Samba Dance Group (M X M M) *'Sam B', Dancer (M M X M) *'Soleil Rousseau', Pole Dancer (M M M X) *'Powerhouse', Choir (M M X M) *'Jeff the Juggler', Ping-Pong Juggler (X Y X Y) *'Frank Olivier', Juggler (M M Y X) *'Riley Schillaci', Sword Swallower (M X Y M) *'Dylan Andre', Singer and Guitarist (M M M M) *'Miguel Garza', Singer and Guitarist (M X M Y) *'Shevonne,' Singer and Guitarist (M M M M) *'The Forever Young Dancers', Old Men (M M X Y) *'Taptastic', Tap Dancers (M M M M) *'Joel Feliciano', Dancer (M M M M) *'ROBO', Robot Comedian (M Y M X) *'The Lost Boys', Band (M M M M) *'Mrs. Smith', Electric Guitarist (M X M Y) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Audition Episodes Category:Season 6 Audition Episodes